Jaspers Exploration Of Humans
by steam-panda
Summary: Grasper ( greg x jasper), smut, oneshot. Jasper is trying to learn about Humans, and greg is a will in subject. When jasper finds a Special movie, she wants to try a new human experience.


Jasper had been staying with Greg for a while now.

Her and Ameythist seemed to bring out the best/worst in eachother.

Most likely worst, if you ask the breakfast bar they destroyed.

Yet, Jasper didn't mind. She was starting to understand why Rose felt the way she did about humans.

Greg however is on the edge of his seat. Jaspers exploration into humans and theyre ways has caused some situations.

Jasper saw a valentines card with two people kissing, and dicided she wanted to try it. Which meant a surprise kiss for Greg.

She then saw some teens in a movie making out. Which ended with her attached to Gregs neck, stradling him.

To say he was on edge, was an understament but to say he was un-happy would be a lie.

He thought to himself 'I have always liked big women.'

Then, there was the incident.

It was a preticullarly cold autumn night. Jasper generally slept in a sleeping bag inside the car wash, but tonight was far too cold.

She tried watching a movie to keep her warm, a weird one about human love, that left her tummy feeling tight and knotted.

Still, the cold got to her. So she grabbed a cardigan and, in her nightie, she went to gregs van.

She knocked on the window gentially.

"Greg?" She whispered. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she waited.

After some clatering, Greg opens the door only in his boxers.

"Hey, whats up?" Greg asked, scratching at his neck. His eyes tired and the covers to the bed wrapped around his knees,from.the shuffle to the door.

"Too cold." Jasper grumbled, starting to enter the van.

"I didn't know gems got cold?" Greg questions, moving aside.

Jasper shrugged and plonked down, causing the van to bounce a little. Greg steadys himself as he bounces about and smiles to himself.

He starts to get comfy under the covers and motioned for Jasper to do the same.

Jasper came over removing her cardigan to revealed her toned body, thick thighs and nightie.

Her nightie was a thin tank top that went just past the mid of her thigh. It had some sort of design on it. Something curvy and stylized.

It was showing the the curve of her hips and her chest, hugging her shape.

Greg gulped, turning to face away from her.

He felt her hand on his shoulder pulling him onto his back.

"I saw this movie, and I want to try something." Jasper says, suprsingly her tone is shy and quivering. Greg had never heard her talk like that when she was wanting to use him as an experiment.

"Okay." He said, his mouth dry and voice rough.

Jasper straddled Greg, causing him to blush. Her thick thighs press in into his hips, causing his embarrasment to worsen.

She smiled in a soft sort of way, like she was scared but happy. Then, she started to kiss him, gently and softyly.

Her kisses before had been harsh and testing. This was different it was sweet, but soon grew heavy with lust.

Tongues meet and harsh breath begin to flow from mouth to mouth.

Gregs hand comes up to cup the back of her neck. Hos fingers tangle in her hair.

Jaspers hands find there way to gregs face, pulling him in like hes a life line and without him she wouldn't be able to breath.

Greg isn't sure if Jaspers notices what she is doing when she starts, but Greg definetly notices it.

It starts off as small hip rolls, pushing down on Greg in all the right places, but soon its full grinding.

Greg pulls back and notices Jasper's dilated pupils. Jasper trys to force their heads back together needing to taste more of Greg.

"Do you trust me?" Greg asks, looking Jasper in the eye.

Jasper nods breathlessly, lust making her feel light headed. Her chest rising and falling heavily, as she gasps for air.

"If you don't like anything, tell me and i'll stop, okay?" Greg questions, getting a flustered nod from the beautiful gem ontop of him.

He started to kiss down Jaspers neck, causing sweet sounds, that he didn't know she could make. Soft, high piched whines of want.

He worked his way down to her breast. He looks at Jasper in surprise as he notices the hard nipple.

"It isn't just rose who can mimic the human body..." Jasper says shyly, looking away.

Greg smiles at her. Kissing the side of her chest, then slowly moving the tank a side and kissing her nipple. Her back arching from the sensation, making Greg grin.

He starts to suck on her nipple while his other hand plays softly with the other nipple.

"Please! Please~" Jasper begged, not really knowing what she was asking. She just knew she needed something that Greg had.

Her stomache felt tight and fuzzy. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and she needed him.

So Greg brought his mouth back to hers, and started to trail his fingers down.

He let them stop on her thighs, and then drift up the inside of her thighs under the tank. His hands wade expecting to find a pantie line but making contact with bare skin instead. He blushes at the thought of her bare pussy against his body.

She blushes, biting her lip. A singlewhite fang digging into her plump lips.

"Your'e so sexy. You look perfect." Greg start's to whisper in her ear. His hand starting to work her clit.

"Ah, Greg." she gasps, a deep primal moan rattling out from her chest.

"Its okay, iv'e got you. God, your'e so perfect. Such a good gem, such a sweet girl." Greg comforts, kissing at her ear.

"I want to do the mouth thing." Jasper gasps, leaning away.

"what mouth thing kitten?" Greg asks, testing the nickname.

"The one in the movie." She says softly, melting at the nickname.

Greg looks at her quizically. Jasper just starts to climb off him. She movies him so he is flat on his back, with his arms beside his head.

She climbs onto of him facing the other way, backing up until her thighs bump his arms.

"It's a sixty-nine." Greg says, smiling at the sight of her thighs and the small flash of ass he can see peeking out just below the bottom of her tank. "This is called a sixty-nine." He explains.

"Oh." she says smiling, happy to have learned a new earth term.

Greg leans up and kisses her thigh, then moves her tank out of the way.

In the low light of the van he gasps at the beautiful sight in front of him. The soft full thighs, leading up to a round full butt and a dimpled, striped back. He lets his hand slide down her ass and between her legs.

When he spreads her legs he feels a deep moan escape his mouth.

Her pussy is beautiful, it's soft, delicate hair around it, thick lips and a cute aroused clit.

Jasper has been sitting this whole time just starting at the tent in Greg's boxers.

She lets out a breath and removed the boxers. His cock was a good size and girth, with a soft curve .

She blushes at his member and gave it a hesitante stroke, drawing a soft moan from Greg.

She blushes, but start to stroke greg properly. Jasper starts to enjoy the feeling of his member in her hand.

Greg moves his head up and licks her clit. Drawing a breathy whine from her.

"Such a yummy kitten." He says, grinning cheekily. Going back in to lick and suck on her clit.

Jasper keeps moaning softly, whispering soft words about how good it is.

Greg moves his hand up and starts to push his middle finger into her, while he continues his Attention on her clit.

She Lets out a little yelp and drop her head onto gregs thigh. She is too distracted by the sensation to do anything, so she just grips his thighs and moans.

He works his way to his both his middle and his ring finger. Stroking the wall of her pussy, enjoying the sensation of her soft body.

"Greg, please~" she whines, between little breaths and moans. "I want to use mine on you too." she says, pulling away from the amazing sensation.

"Okay." Greg says breathlessly, lips and chin dripping from the wetness of Jasper's pussy.

As she sits on his leg getting ready to lean down and put her mouth on his shaft, he can feel how wet she is. The wet juice dripping down his leg onto the floor.

She leans down and puts her lips over his shaft, not sure of what to do. She looks up at him with big questioning eyes. A little bit of saliva drips from the side of her mouth down his dick.

"Bob your head up and down, kitten." Jasper blushes and starts to gentely bob her head. "Okay, now start gentely sucking, be careful not to bite or scrape with your teeth." He then places a hand in her hair, not pushing or guiding. Just giving a comforting touch.

Jaspers starts to suck and bobbles her head. She then starts going further and further until she is deep gaging on Greg's cock. Her eyes shrine with a little glisten of tears, her face flushing.

Her mouth is so wet and warm, Greg feels a familiar heat bubbling up in his crotch and signals for her to stop. She looks at him sadly enjoying the feeling of his penis on her tongue.

"Are you still wanting more?" He asked, wantingly.

Even though Jasper wasn't sure what that meant, she knew she wanted it. So she nodded.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs." he comands, forgetting his tone. He worried he may have ruined the moment and looks at Jasper for confirmation.

Jasper however loved the commanding tone, removed her tank top and lay with her legs spread. She used her hands to hold her thighs open, wetness dripping down her cunt to her ass, then the bed.

Greg knowing it's her first time, though he wantes to just start ravishing her instead and decided to move towards her gently.

He starts to finger her, stretching her tight pussy. Stretching her out for the experience to come, stroking up and curbing his fingers until he finds the prefect spot.

He works it over and over, loving the way she grips his blankets and moans.

"You look amazing kitten, you feel amazing." Greg moans, moving his mouth towards her ear.

She takes her hands from her thighs, and wraps them around him to pull him closer. Her thighs trapped between their stomaches, he can feel them shaking as she shakes from pleasure.

" You make the cutest noises, sweetie." Greg says grinning down at Jasper.

Before Jasper can retort Greg plunges himself into her.

Her back curves off the bed, a long high pitched moan racks through her body filling the van.

"Fuck." Greg gasps, starting to move his hips, working himself in and out of her.

As shy and quiet as Jasper had started, now she was losing it.

"Fuck Greg, yes!" she screams, fingers gripping his hair. "Yes, keep going." She begged, her eyes hooded and breath shallow.

"I couldn't stop if I wanted to, god you're amazing. So fucking amazing!" He moans quickning his pace. Drawing sharp loud moans from Jasper.

Both of thier bodies are glistening with a thin layer of sweat, wetness dripping from Jasper and moans falling from both thier lips.

"Something is happening!" Jasper screams, Greg holds her face comfortingly and kisses her as they both reach their high.

Jaspers back arches as she orgasms, causing there lips to seperate.

"Greg, yes!" she screams, her body shaking from the orgasm.

"Jasper!" Greg moans deeply, pushing as deep as he can as he orgasms .

Greg rolls over so he is beside Jasper as they catch thier breaths.

"Im in love with you, you know." Greg huffs out.

"I know~" Jasper says happily.

Soon they drift off to sleep spooning.

And if Steven asks why his dad's bed is wet in the morning, they will just have to make something up.

It would seem, there would be hard to explain stains in a lot of places from now on.

 **Hope you guys like this, i tried to keep it more cutesty for my first grasper smut.** **But expect some really dirty stuff in the future haha ;)**


End file.
